lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ostral-B heretics
Brunnen-G as members I think that the possibility of the Brunnen-G being members of the Astral-B heretics is extremely remote; in , the Brunnen-G are shown to be extremely isolationist owing to their paranoia at being killed. Even though Kai leaves to seek the Time Prophet, he is only interested in what fate will befall his world, no mention is made of seeking allies. I think it is more likely that the Astral-B heretics and the reformed planets are a more recent development, occurring after the destruction of Brunnis-2. Thodin likely recognised Kai as a member of the Brunnen-G through stories or archives of some kind, he gives no suggestion that they were ever allied. When the Brunnen-G were threatened with the prophecy they refused to believe it, so it doesn't seem likely that they would make any move to oppose the Divine Order, and thus their only contact with them was when it was much too late. Sorry to go on about this point, I just think that Brunnen-G are very unlikely to have been among the reformed planets, as they were always independent, reformed implies that they were once part of the League of 20,000 Planets but became independent. While it is true that the Divine Order's formation must have occurred well before the destruction of Brunnis-2, and that therefore there must have been some resistance prior to this, it is not known if this would have been from the Astral-B heretics or any other reformed worlds, so it can't be known if they existed at a time suitable for the Brunnen-G to have joined. -- Haravikk 09:25, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I've removed some of that wording, though I've left the mention in the article so that readers are aware of the non-connection. -- Bovineone 16:43, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, though can you clarify the mention of energy shields? I know that the Astral-B outpost shown in has some kind of floating probe things around it, but here's no indication what these are. I only remember the Brunnen-G being mentioned as having a planetary shield, but I could be mistaken. -- Haravikk 16:56, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Reform vs Reformed Planets Are you certain that the term is "Reformed" and not "Reform" planets? The transcripts for "Wake the Dead"https://lexx.fandom.com/wiki/Wake_the_Dead_(transcript), "Gigashadow"https://lexx.fandom.com/wiki/Giga_Shadow_(transcript), and "IWHS"https://lexx.fandom.com/wiki/I_Worship_His_Shadow_(transcript) all say "Reform Planet". However, I'm not fully confident in the officiality of those Russian transcripts. -- Bovineone 16:43, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, I think that both are used, in Lexx 1.1 Stan definitely calls them "reformed" planets, but in a couple others characters do say "reform". I'll need to re-watch Stan's Trial when I have time, as it's probably the best source for the correct name since it's supposed to be a legal proceeding. -- Haravikk 16:56, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::FYI, transcript for "Stan's Trial"https://lexx.fandom.com/wiki/Stan%27s_Trial_(transcript) also says "Reform", but then again it also says "Ostral-B" and not "Astral-B". Are we certain about that spelling too? :) -- Bovineone 17:01, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::That's a fair question actually; I'd be interested to know what their source is for "Ostral" as opposed to "Astral". I think when I created this article and the one for Astral-B that I just filled in from an entry already on the Planets page, so I could be wrong on that, though we've never seen the name written anywhere that I'm aware of. I'm not sure where we can really find a resource to confirm one way or the other unless those transcripts came from somewhere more official? -- Haravikk 18:34, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I enabled captions on Hulu and rewatched Stan's Trial and can confirm that it uses the spelling "Reform planets" and "Ostral B". I will make the appropriate corrections. -- Bovineone 05:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC)